Inner Demon
by xVeronikax
Summary: The Sequel to Old enemies return. It takes place during season 2 and is filled with much Spike and Drusilla excitement. Recently Revised
1. A new beginning

Ch 1

**A New Beginning**

After the death of Willow and Xander, the group seemed to be empty. That soon changed when Oz, a member of a band that frequents the Bronze, was bitten by a werewolf. After coming to grips with his affliction, he began making it a habit to visit the library. And not just during the phase of full moon, when he had to be restrained.

Another new member to join the Scooby gang was Amy. After being caught trying to do a vengeance spell on a teacher who gave her an "F" on a report, she also began to hang around the old gang once again. After all, it was Buffy who saved her from her vengeful mother, who now is trapped inside a cheerleading trophy.

The key word to Amy's vengeance spell on her teacher is "tried." Her mother may have been a very powerful witch, but Amy still isn't quite able to do much more than a few tricks.

Bright and early on a Monday morning, everyone was making their way to class at Sunnydale High School. Buffy, Cordelia and Amy made their way to their first period class. Buffy struggled as she tries to organize and separate her papers before reaching the classroom.

"It's not fair. Slayers shouldn't have to do homework. How am I supposed to patrol and do a history report at the same time?" Buffy complains.

Cordelia quickly chimes in, "I don't know why you are complaining, I had to wait for over an hour looking for Devon to show at the Bronze! He better have a damn good excuse when I see him."

Amy smiles at the thought of Cordelia being stood up by Devon again.

The three enter the classroom just as the bell rings. The teacher begins his lecture as they reach their seats.

Amy whispers to Cordelia, "I could turn him into a rat if you want me to." A grin spreads across her face.

"You mean there is actually a spell you can do without screwing up?" Cordelia says sarcastically with a smile.

Amy ignores the statement and slouches back angrily at her desk with her arms crossed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Deep beneath the surface of Sunnydale, Drusilla walks up behind spike and gently runs her fingers across his back. Spike turns to see his girl, standing there wearing her long old fashion white gown.

"Dru, why are you up walking around, you know you're weak."

"I got lonely," she pouts.

"I'm sorry pet, I shouldn't have left you alone," he says as he kisses her on the cheek.

"You're forgiven," She smiles.

Spike leads Drusilla back to her room, carrying her in his arms and gently lays her down on their bed. Drusilla looks up at spike as she asks, "When will I get to play outside?"

"It's still day love, you will have plenty of time to play when night falls. But remember, I don't want you ever going to the surface without me. It's too dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Drusilla smiles at spike's concern as she gently strokes his hair. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Xander eyes them carefully from a distance and walks over toward Willow. "I don't trust them!" he says irately.

Willow wraps her arms around him. "You don't trust anybody," she pouts, "Besides, he did say he has killed two slayers in his time. He could be very useful."

"I don't want Buffy dead, not yet at least. I want to have a little fun with her first," Xander grins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the library Giles and Jenny exchange smiles, continuing their discussion when Oz walks in.

Giles looks at Oz and then his watch, "Right on time," he remarks as he opens the gated door.

Oz smiles as he walks in gated book storage area. "I try my best."

Buffy, Cordelia and Amy walk into the library just as Giles locks the gate. Amy heads straight to the occult section as she usually does, while Cordelia lets out a heavy sigh and plops her books on the table close to one of the bookshelves.

"Someone should really make a formal complaint to the school on how much homework they are allowed to assign!" Cordelia gripes.

Buffy just smiles as she listens to Cordelia's complaint. "Who is going to do wolf watch tonight?" Buffy asks Giles.

"Don't worry about it, Jenny and I will have watch for tonight."

"Great," Buffy perks up. "Makes more free time for me." With a bounce in her step Buffy picks up her purse and heads out the door. "I've got some serious bronzing to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At the bronze Buffy looks around anxiously for Angel. It doesn't take long before she sees him across the room.

"Angel," she calls out to him. "Glad you could finally make it."

"Well, kind of had to wait for the whole night thing to come around, sorry if that got in the way," he kids.

Buffy leads Angel to the dance floor lightly by one hand. The two begin to slow dance. Leaning her head on his shoulder she says, "It's nice to finally be able to relax with you. Things have been so stressful with…" she pauses. "with everything that has happened."

"I know," he says softly.

The two continue to dance, while spike, Drusilla and a few other vampires walk into the bronze unnoticed. Spike scans the room, Xander points out Buffy to him.

"So that's the slayer," Spike replies surprised. "And dancing with Angelus," he laughs lightly to himself.

"Angel," Drusilla says softly with excitement.

"Remember, no killing, not yet!" Xander reminds spike. "We don't need them sending out a new slayer any time soon." He looks at Buffy, "At least I know this one doesn't have the guts to do me in," he says with a grin as he exits the Bronze.

Spike eyes the slayer carefully.

The song ends and Buffy and Angel walk side by side as they leave the bronze. Spike follows closely with Drusilla by his side, it is then that Spike puts his game face on.

"Well well well, Angel, never guessed you would be the slayers lap dog."

Angel jerks around, recognizing the voice. "Spike!"

"You know each other?" Buffy says surprised.

"Hello Angel," Drusilla chimes.

Angel finds it hard to even look her in the eye after all he has done to her in the past but manages to say to spike, "What are you doing in Sunnydale!"

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun, now can I. Dru and I are moving in. And you better keep an eye on your girlfriend, cause you might find her dead on your doorstep if you don't," he says with a smile, baring his fangs.

Angel quickly responds, "Now I don't want to start any trouble with you! If you know what's good for you, you will take Dru and leave town now!"

"You don't frighten me Angelus," Spike says.

Angel angrily grabs spike by the collar of his jacket and shoves him into the wall. Showing his vamp face, "Now, do I frighten you?!"

Spike simply laughs as he yanks Angel's grip off of his jacket. "Come on Dru" He then looks over at Angel and Buffy. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" He continues laughing as he walks off, his arm around Drusilla.

Buffy looks at Angel, "Care to fill me in?"

Angel then informs Buffy of Spike and Drusilla, and how dangerous he is and that he has killed two slayers in his past. They then return to the library where they inform Giles and Jenny.

Giles takes off his glasses and cleans them. "This is the last thing we need." The gate rattles in the background as Oz, in his wolf form, knocks up against it.

"Tell me about it," Buffy says, crossing her arms.

Angel walks up next to her. "This guy is definitely no joking matter. My suggestion is to stay away from him. I'll do the fighting if needed."

"That serious huh?" Buffy asks.

Angel gives her a serious glance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia pulls up in front of her house and parks on the side of the street, running over half the curb in the process. Driving never was a strong suit for Cordelia. Putting the car in park she takes her keys out of the ignition and grabs her purse.

"Stupid Devon, I swear, this is the last time I put up with him!" she mumbles to herself as she steps out of her car.

A dark figure steps from beneath the shadows. "Hello Cordelia," Xander grins. "Miss me?"

Cordelia gasps in horror, dropping her keys. She tries to quickly kneel down and grab them but Xander swiftly kicks them far under her car.

Xander shakes his head. "Tsk tsk, aren't you happy to see your old boyfriend." An evil grin spreads as he begins to lean in closer to her.

Cordelia tries to back away, "Um, aren't you with Will?" she sputters out, trying to sound calm, when in fact her head is spinning.

Xander smiles, " Willow is ok, but she is no Cordelia Chase." He then looks hungrily at her.

"You know what, you really shouldn't try to make any sudden moves, cause Buffy and angel are on their way here!" Cordelia lies.

"I'd like to see them try and stop me." Xander then morphs to his vamp face and lunges at her. Cordelia dodges Xander and quickly runs to the front door of her house; turning the doorknob franticly the door refuses to open. She then cries as she continues to try and open the door.

"NO!" she screams out as she realizes it is locked.

Cordelia quickly turns around and looks side to side. Not seeing Xander anywhere in sight she quickly makes a mad dash back to her car as she kneels down and attempts to reach under the car, feeling around, trying to find the keys for what seemed like forever. Cordelia finally feels something metal beneath the car, "Yes!" she says as she pulls the keys out. As she turns around she is faced with Xander standing in front of her.

"So where's Buff." He says smiling. "I think someone's bluffing."

Cordelia just stands there, wide eyed with fear, unable to speak.

"Too bad, we could have had our self a reunion," he laughs.

"Please, let me go. You don't want to hurt me, a part of you must realize that," she cries.

"Hmm, you're right Cordy I can't hurt you. That's why I am going to let you go."

"Really?" she says with a whimper.

"No!" Xander laughs. "God Cordelia, you are still so gullible. But don't worry; this will only hurt, a lot!"

Xander leans into Cordelia's neck as she squirms franticly. Suddenly Xander feels a horrid force and jerk back. He looks to see Amy standing there holding a wooden cross in front of her. Xander growls angrily.

"Back off creep!" Amy says in a stern voice.

Xander growls again, exposing his fangs as the cross is shoved in front of him.

Cordelia quickly unlocks her car door while Amy still holds Xander back with the cross.

"Get in!" Cordy yells out.

Amy quickly opens the passenger door and jumps in.

Xander roars out "Damn it!" as he watches the car drive off.

Cordelia increases her speed, trying to get as far away as she can.

"Um, Cordelia, you can slow down now," Amy remarks as she stuffs the wooden cross back into her purse.

"Oh, right," she says as she eases off the gas. "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Some thank you for saving your life!" Amy says sarcastically.

"Sorry," Cordelia says, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"I was bored, I was coming over hoping you might change your mind and let me turn Devon into a rat," she says with a shrug.

"Well you certainly do have good timing!" Cordelia says as she pulls her car in front of the school.

The entire Scooby gang is lounging in the library when Amy and Cordelia swing the doors open.

"I should of known you dorks would still be here," Cordelia says as she enters.

"Nice to see you too," Buffy says.

Giles slides his glasses on, "Um, Cordelia, is their something you need. We are kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh its no big deal, I was only attacked by _Xander_!"

Everyone's attention picks up. Giles looks at her with concern. "Good lord, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Amy," Cordelia sits down near the table.

"At least everyone is alright," Jenny says.

"Yes, but for how long!" Cordy says angrily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Xander enters the sewers furious over Cordelia's. Willow walks up to him, "where have you been?" she asks suspiciously.

"No where important, just needed to take a walk to clear my head." He then put his arms around Willow and kisses her to reassure her.


	2. Payback is a Bitch

Ch 2

**Payback is a Bitch**

The next day, Oz and Amy are seen walking side by side in the hallway of the school.

"So you really came face to face with Xander?"

"Sure did, I would have used magic on him, but a cross seemed more practical, since my spells are still only fifty-fifty," she smiles. "So, are you going to hang out at the bronze or what?"

"Can't, will be a bit tied up in the library."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about the whole wolf thing," Amy says sympathetically.

"Don't fret, just promise to stop by and visit," he smiles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny is grading papers when Giles walks in to greet her. "Hello Rupert," she says with a smile as she places her red pen down.

"Hello Jenny," Giles replies, returning a smile. "Is this a bad time?"

"Um, well, I have another class that comes in soon, so you are going to need to make it quick."

"Well, yes… I was just… checking to see how you are doing, and… and to ask you if you would join me for some coffee, after classes that is," Giles says shyly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"That would be nice," Jenny smiles, just as the two are about to kiss Cordelia shows up for class.

"Eww, sorry if I am interrupting," Cordelia says with disgust.

The two blush, "I'll see you after class," Giles says as he leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After school hours, Buffy walks into the library for wolf watching duties. Giles, Oz and Amy are already there. "I'm here, just in time," she smiles.

Giles looks over at her, "Oh, good. Now, if Oz escapes, the tranquilizer gun is in the weapons closet."

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill. You guys run along with your happy little lives." Buffy says with a smile.

Amy quickly chimes in, "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could watch over Oz for tonight. I mean, I don't have anything else planned."

Oz and Giles look over at her a bit surprised.

"I don't know Amy, this is a big responsibility to have placed on your shoulders, not to mention dangerous, if heaven forbid he escaped," Giles says.

"No its okay, really. I can handle it," Amy responds.

Buffy, a little puzzled replies, "I'm still not completely comfortable with this, but if you insist," she shrugs. "If worse comes to worse, beep me."

Amy nods and the two leave the room. Oz paces back and forth in the library cage as he waits for the transformation. "So why do you want to stay here and watch over me?" Oz asks with curiosity.

Amy shrugs, "Didn't have anything else better to do, plus it gives me a chance to catch up on my reading," she then looks down at the ground shyly. "And I thought it would give us a chance to talk, just the two of us, you know, before your transformation."

Oz smiles at her from behind the cage, his fingers curl through the gated slots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Giles sits uncomfortalbly at a table with Jenny in the Bronze. Giles looks over at Jenny. "Sorry about all the noise, this is the only decent place for a cup of coffee."

"Oh don't be such a fuddy duddy, it's not that bad. If you really want to worry about anything, worry that we stick out like sore thumbs, especially with you wearing that tweed suit," she smiles.

Giles laughs lightly to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy holds Angels hand as they walk through the graveyard together. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Me too," she smiles.

He begins to kiss her when she pulls back. "We can't, patrolling remember?"

Angel frowns as they continue on through the graveyard. A noise is heard in the distance. As they walk closer to the area, they see a vampire crawling through his fresh grave, struggling to the surface. Buffy runs over to the newly risen vampire and takes a fighting stance as she kicks the vampire. The new vampire stumbles back and takes a wild swing at Buffy. After dodging his blow, Buffy takes out her stake and jabs it into his heart, causing him to burst into a cloud of dust. She then turns to Angel, "Ok, now we can kiss."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Amy flips through a few spell books as oz, in his wolf form, growls and bangs against the gate. She looks over at Oz. "Calms down already, yeesh." She continues to flip through the book.

"Hello Amy."

Amy looks up to see Willow standing there across the room. Quickly Amy jumps from her chair as she comes face-to-face with the vampire.

"What are you doing here!" Amy manages to mutter out.

"I got hungry," Willow smiles. "I figured one of you goody goodies would be here."

Amy grabs a wooden cross from off the table and shoves it in her face. Willow hesitates, jerking back a little with a growl but then swings her arm quickly and knocks the cross out of Amy's hand. Willow smiles with delight as Amy's face widens with horror.

"Aww, are you scared? That's good, cause fear makes the blood tastier." She then backhands Amy, knocking her to the floor. "Come on, you aren't even trying now." She pouts. "You are no fun. You can't even fight."

"I'd be careful what you wish for." Amy says as she wipes the blood from a fresh cut on her mouth.

Willow smiles with excitement, she loves a good challenge.

And with that, Amy stands up and lifts her arms in front of her as she chants a quick incantation. Willow is suddenly thrown against the wall by a strong force.

Willow shakes her head and laughs as she picks herself up off the floor. "And I thought you were actually going to give me a challenge. You're no witch, your nothing. I guess none of your mother's power passed down to you."

Willow puts on her game face as she approaches Amy. Willow then backhands her, causing her to fall in front of Oz's cage. "No where left to go, I thought you would at least give me a good chase," she smiles. "Any last words?"

Amy looks up at Willow, "Only two, DIE BITCH!" Amy then reaches up and hastily turns the key in the lock, opening Oz's cage. Willow's eyes widen in shock and horror, a scream escapes her throat as the wolf jumps out of the cage and leaps on to her. Amy watches as the two fight it out. The werewolf roars as he claws and snaps at the vampire. When the fight is over, the wolf looks up at Amy and growls, blood dripping from his teeth.

"Great idea Amy!" she says sarcastically to herself as she then makes a wild dash to the weapons closet. Without haste, Amy grabs the gun and shoves a tranquilizer dart in just as the wolf charges at her. In a frantic panic she shoots at Oz. The wolf lets out a yelp and drops limply to the floor as the dart hits him on the belly.

"Sorry Oz," Amy says as she lets out a sigh of relief.

A few moments later, Buffy and Angel walk into the library to check in on. The two look on in surprise and shock as they look on at the scene. Amy looks up at the two and says, "Everything is under control, I told you I could take care of it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the sewers, Xander paces back and forth nervously as Drusilla and spike kiss. "She should have been back by now, the sun has risen!"

Spike stops and looks at him, "Looks to me like the slayer has killed her," he scoffs. "No big loss."

Xander snarls angrily and he punches spike across the face. "Watch your mouth!" he growls

"Boys boys," Drusilla scolds.

"She will die for this!" Xander says angrily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oz awakes in his cage, surprised to see the whole group there. A towel is placed over the lower part of the gated door to give Oz some privacy. Amy blushes as she hands Oz his clothes. After a quick change Giles unlocks the door for him.

"What's up?" Oz asks.

"You ate Willow," Cordelia smirks

"What?" Oz says with a bit of shock.

Buffy quickly replies, "There was attack last night and you saved Amy from becoming Willow's next victim."

"Oh," is all Oz is able to say in response.

"One down three to go." Cordy smirks.

"Yes, well. That doesn't mean you should let your guard down," Giles reminds them Just as the bell rings.

"That's my cue," Buffy says as she picks her schoolbooks off the table.

As they leave the library Amy approaches Oz, "How about hanging out at the bronze after school now that you don't have to spend your nights at the library for another month."

Oz smiles, "Sure, why not."

"Great"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day at the bronze, Cordelia dances with Devon while Amy and Oz sit at a nearby table.

"I can't believe she actually forgave that jerk!" Amy sneers.

"You know Devon, quite the ladies man," Oz says.

Buffy entered the bronze and joins Amy and Oz at the table. "Hi guys."

"Hey Buff, long time no see," Oz said with a half smile.

"Thought I deserved a break."

"Still no sign of Drusilla or spike?" Amy asks.

"None, I think that's a good thing. Angel says I should let him deal with Spike."

The song ends and Cordelia and Devon leave the bronze arm in arm. "Their goes the two love birds," Buffy remarks.

"So what is ole Angel up too?" Oz asks.

"Don't know, I was kind of hoping to see him here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Angel walks the streets of Sunnydale, on his way to meet up with Buffy at the bronze when he hears a rustling noise behind him. "Who's there?!" Angel asks sternly, Drusilla steps out from the shadows. "Drusilla?"

"Hello Angel." Drusilla steps closer to him. "I've missed you," she smiles.

"Drusilla, take spike and leave town."

Drusilla frowns. "Now now, that's no way to talk to an old friend. I came here for a question."

"What?"

"Poor Xander is very upset. Did your slayer friend really kill his lover?"

Angel looks over at her a bit hesitant. "Yes, she's dead. It's her own fault, she attacked Amy."

"That's all I needed to know." And with that she lightly touches Angel's cheek before turning around and walking away.

Angel walks into the bronze and sees the group at the table. He walks over to greet them. "Hi Buffy."

Buffy's face lights up. "Hi Angel." She then looks at him with concern, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Angel says with a forced smile.

"Talkative as usual," Amy kids.

Oz looks over at Amy, "Hey, there is nothing wrong with those who are short for words."

Buffy looks at Oz and Amy, "I guess I will see you guys later." Buffy and Angel then leave the bronze hand in hand.

"Guess that just leaves us," Amy says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Xander yells angrily as Drusilla tells him the news. Spike walks over to Dru, "Are you sure pet? What makes you so sure?"

Drusilla giggles, "I had a little talk with Angel."

"What?! I thought I told you not to go to the surface without me!"

Xander interrupts their conversation. "Who cares, if she went to the surface, Willow is dead! I want Buffy dead, and I want her dead now! Her and every one of her friends! And if you can't do it, I'll do it myself!" Xander growls.

"Ooh, he's a vengeful one," Drusilla smiles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Amy walks over to her locker to retrieve some of her books. "Amy," Giles calls out as he walks over to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"hmm? No, everything is fine, I was looking for you."

"What is it?" Amy closes her locker after getting her books.

"I need your help with a spell."

"A spell?" Amy smiles.

"Umm, yes, a protection spell. I thought it would be a good idea to cast it over the library to protect against spike and his men."

"Sure, you can count me in!" Amy says excitedly.

"Great, just stop by after class."

Giles returns to the library just as Buffy walks by. "What was that about?" she asks.

"Oh nothing, just spell talk," Amy says.

Buffy nods, "Say no more, I won't understand what you are talking about anyways." She smiles.

Buffy and Amy approach their class just as Cordelia is kissing Devon goodbye. Amy rolls her eyes. "I still say she should have allowed me to give it a try." She remarks. Buffy simply laughs at the comment as they enter the class.

After school Amy stops by the library just as she promised. Jenny is there with Giles helping setup the ritual. "Oh good, you're here."

"Of course, I would never pass up on a good spell," Amy says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After class Buffy heads straight home. "Mom?" she calls out as she enters.

"I'm in the kitchen," she calls out.

Buffy enters the kitchen. "Hi mom."

"Hi honey, how was school?"

Buffy shrugs, "School like, but can't talk now, homework."

Joyce shakes her head as Buffy heads upstairs, "Can barely get two words out of her anymore," Joyce says to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks into the bronze and eyes the room carefully, looking for a fresh kill when he spots Cordelia about to leave with Devon. He growls angrily at the thought of them being together.

Devon places his arm around Cordelia as they exit the bronze.

"Your band was great tonight," Cordelia says.

He looks over at her, "I sang that last song just for you." The two then kiss.

Xander watches angrily. Seeing no one else was around he walks up behind Devon and twists his head with a quick flick of the wrist, snapping his neck. Devon's body falls limply to the ground. Cordelia watches in horror.

"I never get tired of that sound," Xander smirks, showing his vampire features.

Cordelia makes a run for it as a scream escapes her throat.

Xander sighs, "Not this again." He then runs after her, so fast that there is no way she could of out run him. Xander catches up to her with ease and grabs Cordelia by the hair, pulling her close to him.

"How bout you and me give our relationship one more try," Xander grins, baring his fangs. He then throws her to the ground. Cordelia begins to cry as she tries to pick herself up.

"Please," she pleads. "Don't do this." Tears stream down her face.

"Amy isn't here to save you this time. You and I are meant to be together." Xander then pins Cordelia's wrists to the ground. "You escaped me once, it won't happen again. Your friend killed Willow, but they won't take you away from me." Without wasting another minute he sinks his fangs into her neck. Cordelia squirms wildly and screams as she the pain spread throughout her, but the cheerleader is no match for the vampire's strength. Cordelia closes her eyes and clenches her fist from the pain. Soon she can feel herself becoming weaker, and weaker, and just before she feels herself slip away, she senses warm liquid slide down her throat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Amy, Jenny and Giles stood in a circle as they finished the final touches to the protection spell.

"Well, um, that should just about do it," Giles says as he closes the spell book.

"At least you know that the library is a safe place again," Jenny smiles.

Amy begins to pack up her backpack and leave when the three are startled by a voice behind them. "Well well well, if it isn't the slayer's little friends," Spike says outside the library doorway, with his vampire minions by his side. "I say we have our self a bloody feast!" He grins as he moves closer.

Just as Spike attempts to enter the library he is feels himself stopped by an invisible force field. "What the?!" Spike yells out in. "The invitations do not apply here! The sign outside says enter all who seek knowledge, I'm feeling in the learning mood, why can't I enter!" He yells out as he tries to break through the invisible field keeping him out.

Giles places his arm around Jenny to comfort her as he looks over at Spike, "Your kind is not welcome here, we have done what we can to make sure of that!" he yells out as he holds the spell book in his hands.

"Your magic can't protect you forever watcher!" Spike growls angrily as he storms off, the other vampires following behind him.


	3. A fight to the death

Ch 3

**A fight to the death**

The other vampires eye Xander as he carries Cordelia's lifeless body to the sunken church.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Spike asks.

Xander lays Cordelia down on his bed.

"Replacing Willow so soon?" Spike laughs, "So, do you plan to kill the slayers friends or drag them all down here one by one?" He says sarcastically.

Xander glares at angrily at Spike, "This is different."

"How so mate?"

"Cordelia and I were together before I turned," He says as he looks her over, asleep on his bed. "Thought it was time I showed her a better life style." Xander grins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy enters the library. "I heard you were confronted by Spike, Is everyone alright?"

"Yes luckily we had just finished performing the protection spell as he arrived." Giles says as he straightens his glasses. "Has Angel succeeded in making anymore contact with spike?"

"Not that I know of. Angel keeps saying that spike is bad news and not to mess with him, but I can't just stand around while he tries to make a meal out of my friends."

"If anyone knows spike better it should be Angel." Jenny says.

"Maybe your right," Buffy says. "But that does not mean I am going to run away if I see him." She says angrily as she exits the library.

Jenny walks over to Giles, "I worry about her Rupert. She lacks discipline. An attitude like that is going to get her killed."

Giles looks at Jenny, surprised by her statement. "You're right." He then quickly walks over to the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm contacting the watcher of Kendra, she holds the discipline Buffy lacks. She was able to help us with Luke, maybe she help us with Spike." Giles says hesitantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Angel spots Buffy just as she leaves the school. "Buffy." He calls out to her as runs to catch up with her. "I was looking for you. I heard what happened."

"So what brilliant plan do you have now!" Buffy says bitterly.

"What?"

"I'm tired of waiting! We need to make our move and stop waiting for them to attack first!" Buffy says with frustration and anger.

"I told you to let me handle this." Angel says.

"I don't see you doing anything about it!" Buffy says.

Angel looks at her angrily. "This is way out of your league Buffy, if you want to be the third tally mark on his list of dead slayers, you just go right ahead." He then turns and walks off, disappearing into the shadows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning after classes ended, Amy enters the library. "Giles?" she calls out.

The librarian walks out from behind a bookshelf, "Over here, just straightening up a few things. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Amy looks at him a bit concerned. "Cordelia never showed for class today. With everything that has happened, I'm worried."

Giles looks over at her shocked, "First thing is first, we mustn't jump to conclusions. More than likely Cordelia just decided to take the day off from school. Can't say I don't blame her."

"You're right." Amy smiles.

Just then Kendra walks into the room. "I got yer mezzage." She says with a strong accent.

"I'm glad you could come, sorry to call you on such short notice."

"Where is Buffy, I tinks she is losing all her slayer duties if she needs help again. She's gettin' sloppier in her strategy."

Giles nods, "She does lack discipline, that is why I was hoping you could help."

"Zis Spike has killed two prior slayers."

"Yes, that's why extra caution is crucial." Giles warns

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia moans as she begins to wake. As she opens her eyes she is startled by her surroundings, not knowing where she is. Xander enters with a grin on his face, dragging a terrified teenage girl. "Nice to see you're finally awake."

Cordelia grabs her stomach as she moves to the edge of the bed. "Oh." She grumbles in pain.

"I thought you would be hungry, here." Xander then pushes the girl toward Cordelia.

A smile spreads as Cordelia hungrily grabs the girl and bites down. Xander smiles as he watches her. The girl drops lifelessly to the floor as Cordelia stands up, whipping the blood dripping from her mouth, she then walks thankfully over to Xander.

"That was tasty," Cordelia smiles as she begins kissing him. "But I don't see how you expect me to live in this dump!" she gripes.

Xander frowns at the complaint. "You know of a better place?" Xander snaps.

An evil grin spreads across Cordelia's face. "Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As night falls Xander gathers up his men and makes his way toward the surface. Drusilla coos with excitement as the group approaches the Bronze.

"Cover all exits!" Xander orders the vampires reach the outside of the building. "No one is to leave alive!"

Cordelia wraps her arms around Xander as he barks orders. "Mmm, I just love it when you take charge."

Xander and Cordelia enter while other vampires follow behind and begin to flood the room. Spike and Drusilla stand at their side. "I got to hand it to ya mate, this was a great idea. what other place would have so many delicious people." Spike laughs as he puts his game face on.

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Xander says as he looks at Cordelia.

Terror fills the crowd as the vampires begin grabbing people one by one, attacking the crowd unremittingly. Xander vamps out and yells out to the crowd, "Escape is impossible, death is inevitable!" he grins.

Angel looks on in horror from outside as he watches the gang of vampires take over the bronze within minutes. Knowing he is out numbered, Angel runs to find Buffy.

Terror and screams echo the nightclub as vampires are seen attacking and feeding off of club goers, most only teenagers. Xander looks angrily as he watches someone attempt to escape through a window. Quickly Xander grabs the boy by the jacket, pulling him back in. Xander then grabs the boys head and snaps his neck.

Drusilla claps animatedly as she watched the chaos ensue.

Spike joins in on the action by feeding off a young girl, no older than 16. Spike passes the teen over to Drusilla to allow her a taste as well.

Dead bodies scatter the ground as the chaos finally winds to a end. Cordelia walks gracefully over to Xander, "I told you this would be a good place to live." She smiles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Angel slams the library doors open, "Buffy needs to get to the bronze quick, they are attacking the bronze!"

Giles looks at Angel in shock, "Oh, god."

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asks glancing around.

"I haven't seen her." Giles responds.

Just then Kendra steps out from Giles office holding a crossbow. "I will take care of zis."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Angel and Kendra make it to the bronze it is evident they are too late. The two look on through a window as they watch the vampires roam through the bronze, clearing out dead bodies. "There is nothing we can do here, we betta leave before they spot us." Kendra says.

By the time Angel and Kendra return to the library the whole group manages to sow, waiting.

"So nice of you to show." Kendra says sarcastically as she looks at Buffy.

Buffy ignors the statement. "So, what's the plan, we attack?"

"Tis too late, all are dead." Kendra remarks as she sets the crossbow on the table.

"What?!" Buffy asks in shock.

Angel explains, "By the time we got there, everyone was dead. Spike and his men killed everyone inside."

Buffy looks down at the ground as her mouth opens with shock.

"I suggest we plan an attack. Two slayer tis betta than one." Kendra replies.

"No, that's probably what they want you to do. Taking over the bronze is too bold of a move without expecting company." Giles replies.

"Why not attack at sunrise?" Amy suggests. Right then the lights go out. A gasps lets out as the room instantaneously becomes pitch black.

Giles quickly stands up, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a short. I'll check the circuit breaker.

"I'll come with you." Jenny calls out as she attempts to follow Giles out of the library.

Amy pulls out a few candles, traditionally used for spells and places them on the table. The flame flickers as she lights them one by one with a match.

"I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. I was way out of line." Buffy says in a sincere tone to Angel.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, I love you." Angel replies.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Spike says.

Buffy and Kendra quickly snap to attention as they watch spike and his men stand outside of the library doors. "What do you want spike!" Buffy yells.

"Meet at the bronze, at midnight."

"And why should we!" Angel growls.

"This is why," spike steps aside as Xander and another vampire show Jenny and Giles. Giles attempts to yell out "Don't do it." But his words just come out as muffled his mouth is covered by the vampire's hand. Buffy begins to walks forward,

"Nah uh," spike says as he pulls out a dagger and holds it to Giles throat. "Midnight or else!" spike reminds her as he and his men leave with the two.

"Looks like we don't 'ave a choice now." Kendra says after the vampires leave.

"I don't like this, not one bit." Angel says as he crosses his arms.

Buffy marches over to the weapons closet and begin packing her backpack with an ax, stakes, a cross and a small bottle of holy water. "If we plan to go on a suicide mission, we might as well be prepared." Buffy says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At the bronze Jenny and Giles sit tied to chairs. "Why does this seem all so familiar?" Jenny says sarcastically. "Why do I always end up the bait?"

"Well, at least we are together this time." Giles forces a smile.

"I love you Rupert." Jenny says softly.

Giles looks over at her surprised; the first time he heard those words from her mouth. Giles echoes, "I love you."

Xander walks over to the two, breaking the moment. "Shut up already! You two are getting on my nerves! Keep it up and I'll be forced to slash out your voice boxes!"

Cordelia walks over to Xander and kisses him on the cheek. "Calm down, soon we will be able to celebrate." She smiles as she shows her true vamp self in front of Jenny and Giles.

The two look on in shock. "It can't be." Giles says softly as he looks on at Cordelia. He then shakes his head as he looks down at the ground in disbelieve.

Cordelia kneels down in front of Giles, "Oh, it can be, and guess what?" she says in a perky voice. "You get to be here when all the fun begins and watch all everyone die." She laughs. "What kind of old man is friends with teenagers anyways."

Xander places his arm around Cordelia's waist. "Come on baby, it is almost time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Approximately 30 minutes till midnight, Buffy and Angel reach the outside of the bronze. The building seems surprisingly quiet, as if deserted. That is, until they look through the window and see Jenny and Giles tied to chairs, with gags and blindfolds on sitting in the dark.

"There they are." Buffy whispers.

Angel looks around cautiously. "I don't like this, where are all the guards? This doesn't feel right."

"I know, but at least we have Kendra as our backup plan." It is then that the two hear a rustling sound behind them. Angel and Buffy turn to see Amy and oz.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy whispers angrily. "I thought I told you to stay behind."

"Hey Giles and Jenny are our friends too and we want to help." Amy says defensively.

"Plus, with all those vampires, you guys are going to need all the help you can get." Oz looks side to side a bit surprised. "Hey, shouldn't someone be guarding the outside?"

Buffy sighs with frustration, "Yes, more than likely it's a trap and we are all going to die." She says sarcastically. "But we don't have time to argue, here." Buffy then hands Oz and Amy a stake. "Better now then never." She says as she motions to everyone that they are going to enter the bronze.

The four cautiously make their way into the building. Buffy takes off her backpack and sets it down next to her as she kneels down and quickly begins to untie Giles while Angel untied Jenny.

"It was stupid of you to come!" Giles says angrily to the group as he rubs his wrists where the ropes rubbed up against them.

"We got to get out of here quickly." Jenny says as Angel finishes untying her.

Just then the lights flicker on, Amy lets out a gasp as she turns around to see a whole group of vampires walk into the room, including Spike and Xander. "Looks to me we our guests are trying to leave early. That seems rather rude." Spike laughs.

Angel looks at spike angrily, "I gave you a chance to leave town, now we have no choice." He snarls.

You've got that wrong mate. You are the one that will be dust." Spike smiles as he puts his game face on and signals for his men to attack.


	4. A fight to the death pt 2

Ch 3 Part 2

**A fight to the death**

The bronze fills with chaos as the attack begins. Xander strikes violently at Buffy, hitting her across the face. She stumbles back a bit and quickly grabs the stake from her backpack on the floor. Buffy stands in a ready position as she lifts the stake up. Xander laughs as he watches Buffy, "What are you going to do, stake your best friend?"

Buffy looks at him sternly, "My best friend died months ago." She then does a jump kick to the stomach. Elsewhere, Oz fights with one of the vampires, struggling to push the fanged creep off him. Amy quickly runs to his aid as she shoves a stake into the vampire from behind, causing him to burst into a cloud of dust. "Thanks." Oz replies as he dusts himself off.

The fighting continues as Angel helps fight off a vampire, helping to protect Jenny from a vampire attack.

Buffy is backhanded by Xander and knocked against the wall from the force. "You aren't giving up already are you Buff?" Xander smiles.

"I've only begun to fight." Buffy replies as she jumps to her feet and continues the fight by punching Xander repeatedly.

Kendra at that time enters the bronze; she pulls out her stake as she sees the chaos unfolding. Kendra then quickly makes her way to the first vampire she sees and stakes him with one quick stabbing motion.

"Amy" Cordelia calls out. Amy turns to see Cordelia across the room, she quickly runs to her in the middle of the chaos. "Where have you been?" Amy asks with concern.

"They have kept me trapped here. we have to get out."

Amy turns to see Buffy struggling with Xander. "We've got to help Buffy first."

While Amy has her back turned to her, Cordelia puts on her game face, "Oh, don't worry about her."

"Huh?" Amy then turns to face Cordelia.

Cordelia quickly bites down violently on Amy's neck. She lets out a scream as a sharp pain moves throughout her.

Oz turns to see Amy being attacked: Pulling his stake from his pocket, Oz makes his way through the crowd to aid Amy. Before Oz is able to reach her, Spike walks up behind him and twists his head, breaking his neck with a clean _snap_. Spike smiles as Oz's body falls to the floor. Spotting the stake next to his body, Spike picks it up and carries it with him.

On another side of the building, a vampires grabs hold of Giles by the collar of his tweed jacket and throws him across the room, causing Giles to land on one of the pool tables.

"Giles!" Jenny yells out in panic as she watches him hit the pool table hard. Giles quickly grabs a pool stick off the table and holds it out in front of him just as the vampire lunges at him, causing him to burst into a cloud of dust.

Jenny quickly runs to his side and hugs him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Buffy, unaware of her friends' death, struggles as Xander now has her pinned to the floor. "This is where we part Buff." Xander smirks as he moves in to bite her neck. Buffy then head butts Xander, giving her a chance to stand as he stumbled back in pain.

"Your right Xander, this is where we part." Buffy then lifts up her stake and is prepared to thrust it into him but hesitates.

"I knew you couldn't do it." Xander laughs as he rubs his head.

Buffy then lowers the stake to her side as she looks helplessly at Xander. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Xander."

Xander looks at her, not able to respond.

"STAKE HIM BUFFY!" Kendra yells out from across the room, as she continues her fight with a vampire.

Buffy holds back the urge to hug her dead friend. She's missed him so much, but she knew it wasn't really him, no matter how much she wished it was. Right at that moment, Buffy feels a sharp pain just above her stomach. She looks down to see what she recognizes as the pointed end of one of her stakes sticking out above her gut. Buffy looks up at Xander tear eyed as Spike steps out from behind her.

"A slayer killed by one of her own stakes. Pure poetry if you ask me. Looks like you lose, congratulations, you make three." Spike smiles as he walks away, making his way toward Kendra on the opposite side of the room.

Buffy reaches down and tugs the blood soaked stake out, she yells out in pain as she stumbles helplessly to the floor. Her injury begins to bleed profusely. Buffy covers the gaping puncture wound with her blood stained hands.

Xander merely looks at her for a couple of seconds before walking away.

Angel looks up from his fighting to see his love bleeding to death on the floor. "BUFFY!" Angel yells out as he pushes his way through the crowd. Angel finally manages to make it to Buffy, kneeling by her side he quickly takes off his jacket and lays it on top of her wound. "It's going to be okay Buffy, you are going to be okay." Angel's eyes flood with tears as he looks at her.

"I love you Angel," Buffy whimpers as the blood begins to seep through the jacket.

"YOU CANT DIE!" Angel says angrily,

The pain becomes unbearable as Buffy begins to see the room grow fuzzy, with her last bit of strength she clutches Angel's hand and and squeezes it weakly. "I love you." She says.

Things then become darker, darker and darker as Angel's face begins to fade.

"AWWWW!" Buffy screams as she sits up in her bed with a quick jerk. Quickly glancing around her surroundings, she realizes she is in her bedroom. It is then that she spots a shadowy figure at her bedroom window.

"Are you alright?" Angel asks as he enters through the window.

"Yeah, fine." Buffy replies, still trying to catch her breath.

"That must have been some dream; sorry to wake you. I didn't think you would be asleep yet. What was your dream about?"

Buffy rubs her eyes. "I…. don't remember… What brings you here?" Buffy asks as she gets out of her bed and slips on a jacket from her closet.

"I have some info on the recent killings, it's….

"Luke." Buffy interrupts.

Angel looks at her surprised. "How did you know?"

"I'm not sure." Buffy says a bit confused.

"Well, I guess my work here is done. I recommend you be careful, Luke is very powerful. He has been around for some time. You don't live to be as old as him by being careless." Angel then disappears as he exits through the window.

Buffy slides out a trunk from beneath her bed and quickly opens it, shoving a few items in her purse, a couple of stakes, holy water and a cross. She then makes her way out the window and lands on the ground with ease. Buffy is surprised by a tap on the shoulder. She spins around to see Willow and Xander standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Buffy demands. "I though you were going to be at the bronze."

"We thought you could use some help." Willow mutters.

Buffy then puts her hand to her forehead.

"Are you okay buff?" Xander asks.

"It's nothing. Just a bit of déjà vu. I'm not up to arguing, so you guys can come, but you have to be careful!" Buffy takes out a bottle of holy water and tosses it to Willow.

Xander nods smiling, "Already one step ahead of ya," he then points to his cross necklace.

Hours pass as the three patrol.

"Well, this sure was a bust." Xander says with disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess." Buffy says, still a bit confused by the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Buffy. I better head home before my mom begins to worry." Willow says.

Buffy looks up at Willow, trying to remember. Everything seems so familiar, ass if she has played out this scene before. Before she can say anything Willow walks away and makes her way home.

Xander looks at Buffy, "Hello… Earth to Buffy. Ready to head home?"

Buffy's thoughts are interrupted, she looks up at Xander, "Um, yeah I guess."

Buffy and Xander make their way back home as Buffy still tries to rack her brain as to why everything feels so familiar. "Xander, does something about this feel familiar to you?"

Xander turns to her and looks at her with a weird expression, "What do you mean Buff?"

"I don't know, I just feel I am supposed to do something."

"Could that something be homework? You haven't done that in a while." Xander laughs.

"No it's not that, it's just that I had this dream, it seemed so important, but as soon as I woke I couldn't remember it."

Buffy and Xander walk till they reach the front of Xander's house. "_This is where we part Buff_."

Buffy's eyes widen in horror by the statement. "What did you say?"

"I said, this is where we part." Xander repeats.

At that moment a flood of memories rush in as Buffy's dream returns to her. It is then that she realizes that it wasn't a dream at all, but a premonition!

"We got to find Willow!" Buffy says franticly as she begins to run back to the graveyard.

Xander quickly runs after her, confused by what is going on. "Wait up Buffy." He calls out.

Buffy runs back to the graveyard just in time to see Luke attacking Willow. Xander is out of breath by the time he catches up with Buffy.

"Let her go Luke!" Buffy says sternly.

Willow squirms as Luke's grip tightens around her. "Slayer!" Luke says with a smile, baring his fangs. "I hoped you would come."

"Oh god," Xander says as he looks at poor terrified Willow.

"Give it up Luke! You don't have a chance." A voice says from beneath the shadows. Angel steps out closer. "The master is dead, killed by the slayer. What chance do you think you have if the master couldn't even defeat her."

Luke's eyes widen with fear and shock as the harsh realization comes to him. And with that he lets go of Willow, pushing her angrily toward Xander, causing her to bump into him, and have her and Xander both fall to the ground.

"If you are plan to remain alive for much longer, I suggest you leave town." Angel snarls, as he puts his game face on.

Luke looks over at Buffy then back at Angel and growls angrily before walking off quickly, disappearing into the night.

"I don't think we will have to worry about him anymore." Buffy smiles. "How did you know to find us here?" Buffy asks Angel.

I figured something had to be up, with you knowing the killer was Luke before I even told you, so I went back to your room to question you further. When I saw you weren't there I assumed you would be here." He smiles, returning back to his normal features.

Buffy turns her attention to Willow and Xander. "Are you guys okay?" Buffy asks as she helps Xander and Willow to their feet.

"Yup, just fine and dandy." Xander says with a smile as he dusts the dirt off of his jeans. Just then Buffy reaches over and gives them both an unexpected big hug. Willow gives her a weird look while Xander replies, "Uh, we love you too Buff." Xander says sarcastically with a smile.

Buffy finally lets go and smiles at the two as a tear slides down her cheek. "I'm just so glad that you guys are okay, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Angel stands next to Buffy, "Are you sure your okay?"

"How bout we take a break from the whole slaying thing for tonight and some crazy fun at the bronze." Xander suggests.

Buffy smiles in agreement. "You guys won't believe the dream I had," Buffy starts as the four begin to walk toward the bronze. "Except, it wasn't a dream at all, it was a premonition."

"Really?" Willow says in amazement.

"It was so weird. Luke attacked Willow and made her a vampire. Then she went all psycho with jealousy and made Xander a vampire." Buffy continues.

Xander turns his head sharply and looks at Buffy. "I was a vampire?! Whoa, way too weird." Xander smirks.

"Good thing you were able to stop it before it could happen." Angel remarks.

"I always assumed that if I was ever a vampire, the first person I would want to kill would be Cordelia." Willow says jokingly with a smile.

The group reaches the outside of the bronze as Angel opens the door for them.

Luke watches from a distance. "You may have defeated the master, but you won't be able to kill me!" he growls. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" he says aloud to himself. Luke begins to walk closer to the bronze deciding to make his move. Just then Luke is suddenly attacked from behind. He falls to the ground as the wolf thrashes at him wildly. Luke yells while the wolf continues to tear the vampire with its razor sharp claws, ripping him to shreds. The full moon glitters brightly in the night sky as the screams persist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the bronze Buffy turns around and looks behind her. "Did you hear something?"

"Nope." Xander says with a smile. "But with the loud music it is hard to hear anything."

"It was probably nothing." Buffy smiles as Xander and her head to the table with the rest of the group.

"So, are you going to tell Giles about your premonition?" Willow asks.

"Tomorrow, but right now lets just have some fun and enjoy ourselves," Buffy says. "Life is short, we got to live it to the fullest."

Xander looks at her surprised, "Whoa, is this a new improved fun Buffy I see before me?"

End


End file.
